The Start of Something
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: DevilWearsPrada MirandaAndy femmeslash. This was a request from Chip. I hope I delivered. After Andy walks in on Miranda cryign in Paris everything is different. It's the start of a friendip of sorts that delevopes into more.


_AN: Ok this was a request from Chip "_Every time I see the scene from TDWP in Paris when Miranda is crying and telling Andy about her divorce I think that it would be the perfect place for them to start a friendship which could develop into more" _so here it is. I hope I delivery a good birthday present Chip grins hopefully and that today is one of the best days of your life, as b-days should be. Enjoy-Xio_

The Start of Something

Andy opened the door slowly trying not to upset the balancing act she was performing. She pushes on the door as she tries holding the room key, her bag, or the set of boxes she was carrying. Walking in just enough to stop the door from closing on her she dropped the key on the nearest table. Relieved of the smallest burden she made her way through the room to place the identical boxes with identical handbags Miranda had sent her out to get on another table. Miranda of course hadn't said anything but Andy knew they were for the twins. Once they're down she moves through another archway only to be brought up short as she sees Miranda.

Of course it would be Miranda, it was Miranda's hotel suite she had entered after all but the woman before her doesn't look like her boss. In the long months she had been working for Miranda Andy had developed a sense of her boss' personality. So Andy couldn't really explain what she was seeing because she knew Miranda would rather die than have anyone see her without any make up, barefoot, and in a robe instead of her usually glamorous clothes. But it was Miranda's face that made Andy step back. Miranda's usually clear blue-grey eyes were so dark she could barely tell they were blue, and skin around them was bright red against the rest of Miranda's milky white skin. Miranda had been crying. Andy didn't know why this surprised her so much. After all Miranda might not be a warm person at least not to anyone at _Runway_ but she was still human and therefore clearly capable of every emotion under the sun. But Andy couldn't help but be confused because this was Miranda Priestly.

Miranda looked up at the sound made as Andy's shoes probably left scoff marks on the marble floor. The panic that had risen at the thought of someone seeing her like that, vanished as her vision clear and Andy came into view. "Oh there you are." She says, before clearing her throat, and is glad her voice sounds at least similar to her usual tones. Though she knew she sounded like Andy was intruding and she would prefer to see anyone other than Andy, that it wasn't true. She was glad it was Andy. Miranda wouldn't have been able to handle anyone, not even Nigel who she had known for almost twenty years, seeing her like that. But for some reason she didn't mind Andy. Andy, she knew, would keep this to herself if only out of fear of dismemberment. "We need to go over the seating, uh, chart for the luncheon."

The coolness that had drifted over Andy after Miranda's greeting lifted as she took how un-Miranda Miranda was acting. Miranda never cleared her throat. She never said anything remotely like 'uh'. She always went through a sentence at full speed and full of confidence. Anything else would be out of character, below her. But she had just done both and her voice wasn't steady. "Ok, yeah, um, sure. I have it right here." Andy opened her bag, looking for the seating chart. But Miranda's unsteady voice seem to have affect her more than she thought because she can see her hands shaking. She fumbles through the folders as she thinks what could possibly have made the overtly assertive Miranda Priestly unsteady.

"By all means move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me." Miranda voice has more venom than before more venom than usual, though it's still a bit shaky. She knows she can trust Andy but that is no reason to show anymore weakness. She's revealed enough as it was.

Somehow the venom in Miranda's voice calms Andy maybe is because this she can associate so easily with the woman before her. Andy finally finds the chart and hands it to Miranda then takes a seat. Funnily enough the words mean, cruel, and bitch don't cross her mind though it's her normal response to any of Miranda's _witty _comments.

"Okay… so...first of all we need to move Snoop Dogg to my table." Miranda's voice is all business.

"But your table is full."

"Stephen isn't coming."Miranda says trying her hardest not to let her voice shake.

"Oh Stephen is…So I don't need to fetch Stephen from the airport tomorrow?" Andy says while rummaging through her bag.

"Well, if you speak to him and he decides to rethink the divorce…_then, yes, fetch away._" Andy's head snaps up at this, Miranda can tell without looking up. Instead she folds the chart and places back in the folder; the task gives her time to compose herself after what she had just admitted, failure, another personal failure. "You're very fetching, so go fetch." Then there is silence as she plays with her glasses to give her hands something to do. Andy just stares at Miranda. She had frozen from the word divorce on.

"And then when we get back to New York we need to contact, um…" Miranda closes her eyes tight and swallows. "…Leslie to see what she can do to minimize the press…on all this." Miranda's talking business again and this brings Andy out of her frozen state, she takes notes as Miranda talks.

"Another Divorce..." Andy looks up at Miranda surprised at the fact she seems to want to talk to her about anything, when she usually just gives her orders. She is mesmerized by this unsteady, emotional, and apparently more open Miranda. Andy feels scared of what this Miranda might do but is also too fascinated to look away. "…_splashed across page six._ I can just imagine what they're going to write about me. The Dragon Lady, career-obsessed."

Miranda takes a deep shuddering breath. "Snow Queen drives away another Mr. Priestly. Rupert Murdoch should cut me a check for all the papers I sell for him." Miranda says all this while looking at the floor her eyes barely opened and the fact that she had been crying still plainly marked on her face.

"Anyway, I don't… I don't really care what anybody writes about me." Miranda looks back up straight at Andy her lips a thin line. It's true she doesn't care, not for her anyways she can take it. She shakes her head a bit and her eyes fill with tears again and her voice shakes so obviously, it's almost a sob.

"But my- _my girls,_ I just-" Andy can hear the anguish in Miranda's voice as she chokes on the words. It's so obvious how much she loves her girls as her voice drops and she takes a breath."It's just so unfair to the girls." She shakes head again "It's just…" Miranda raises her left shoulder and Andy isn't sure what the gesture is supposed to mean. "Another disappointment…another letdown, another father…figure…gone." Miranda chuckles nervously and a little self-consciously.

Andy's lips curl up a bit but her eyes are so big and full of tears now that the sight is almost more heartbreaking than the woman in front of her. At least it would have been to an outsider. An outsider might have thought Miranda, being who she was, was the reason why Andy's eyes were shinning with tears. Anyone would think Miranda had just said something incredibly cruel. It was sad Andy thought that none would think Miranda the victim. None would give her the benefit of a doubt. Though of course they would be partially right, because Miranda was the reason there were tears in Andy's eyes but they were not caused by her. Andy's tears where for Miranda because she could see Miranda so plainly now, the woman she must be behind the close doors of her house with her girls, and the woman she must be behind the close doors of her bedroom to her husband. Andy lowers her eyes because Miranda is a heartbreaking vision and she can't think why anyone would leave Miranda. Andy would have laughed at the thought a kind and caring Miranda ten minutes ago but now she absolutely sure that's what Miranda is. "Anyway, the point is…"

Miranda clears her throat and shut her eyes tight once more trying to get some control on her emotions. "The point is…" She stops again and this time, she sighs while Andy stares at her. This seems to gives her some degree of control. "The point is we really need to figure out where to place Donatella…because she's barely speaking to anyone."

Andy is amazed at the sound of the familiar controlled voice so soon after she had heard it breaking. She writes it down not knowing what else she can or should do. When Andy looks up she sees Miranda's downcast expression and she decides to do the decent thing, to express her sympathy because that's what she would do with anyone without hesitating and Miranda shouldn't be any different.

Andy drops her notepads on the chair she had been seating at and moved around the coffee table to the sofa and sits down next to Miranda. Swallowing hard and collecting her courage Andy takes hold of Miranda's hand."_I'm so sorry, Miranda._" Miranda looks back at Andy. Her surprise at the contact is written on her face, so obvious Andy would have to be completely blind not to see it. But Andy must have been feeling extremely suicidal because instead of moving away she pulls Miranda into an awkward hug. Miranda stiffens in her arms for a long time, so long Andy thinks its better to pull away but just as she start to Miranda's pose relaxes a bit though she doesn't return the hug in way. Well at least Andy thinks she isn't going to kill me, she would have done it already. "I'm sorry." Andy repeats in a soothing voice a couple of times before Miranda finally pulls away.

"If you want me to cancel your evening, I can."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would we do that?"

"Miranda… I can…" Andy says despite the previous response because Miranda's eyes are so folded with tears now she is afraid they're going to cascade down her cheeks any moment, but knows they wouldn't.

Miranda shakes her head and swallows. "No."

Andy nods gets up and retrieves her bag. She is almost at the door when she hears the familiar cool voice say something so foreign it stops her mid-step. "Andrea…Thank you."

Andy nods and smiles. "Anytime." She says before she starts towards the door again.

* * *

Paris had changed everything. Going there for fashion week had given Andy a chance to reevaluate everything she had held as solid fact beforehand. She rethought what fashion, what the world of fashion might mean to her. Rethought her career goals, could this be her calling? Had she been blinded by her prejudice against fashion to the point she couldn't see how real it was? She rethought her relationship with Nate because really she knows her dinner with Christian could have turned into more. She knows she would probably have gone back to his hotel if it hadn't been for the desire that had risen in her to tend to Miranda. If it hadn't been for her preoccupation with Miranda's well being after having walked in to see her distraught she would have slept with him, she was sure. So by the time their plane had landed in New York Andy had already made up her mind that she should brake up with Nate before she betrayed him. But maybe even more important than anything she had rethought Miranda. She no longer saw Miranda a cruel bitch who wasn't happy until every around was either anorexic or suicidal. Now she thought her cool professional demeanor was probably the best way Miranda knew to get things done. Now she could she the difference between Miranda's professional persona and the real Miranda.

It was this new insight that was responsible for her rather strange reaction to they way Miranda had used Nigel to secure her position at _Runway._ Andy had been shocked at first but that had been it. When she saw that Nigel, despite how much he had wanted the job with Mark Jacobs, seemed to able to cope with it she stepped back from her shocked sensitivities. It was then that she saw that Miranda had only done what she saw as necessary and it wasn't out of any real malice. It had simply been the best way Miranda had found to achieve her goal. It's a wonder that she bases all of this on what some people might call a moment of weakness. But that one moment of weakness had been enough for Andy to realize that Miranda was neither a dragon lady nor an ice queen, though of course she definitely was career obsessed. The only problem she had with Miranda in Paris was over Miranda's comment that she had done the same thing to Emily. It bothered her of course because Miranda was right. So after the fashion show Andy had gone about getting as much clothes for Emily as possible. It was her way of apologizing without saying the words, which Andy had learned by now was the best way to do things in the fashion world.

By the end of the first full day back in New York Andy was no longer in a relationship. She had talked to Nate about everything for the first time in ages. She was surprised that Nate had understood what she was feeling, though she knows shouldn't have been. He had simply grabbed a few essentials and told her he would find somewhere to stay. Nate had been hurt but he had still been able to extend an offer of friendship to Andy, simply saying 'that's what we were to begin with'.

Worst still Miranda had the marvelous idea of making Andy first assistant officially. Andy hadn't been in the office for more than ten minutes when she had called her and Emily into her office. Her voice had been as cool as humanly possible when she said, 'Emily you'll report to Andrea now. That's all'. Emily's jaw had hit the floor. Of course it wasn't all, Andy hadn't even been able to make peace with Emily for Paris when Miranda had already started another war. So Andy had to stand there looking like an idiot while Emily raked her eyes over not just the clothes she was holding but Andy looking about ready to explode. Andy had tried to make Emily understand she hadn't known Miranda would make her first assistant but it was no use.

Andy hadn't had much time to dwell on Emily though because one hour into her work day, miracles of miracles some reporter had manage to find the divorce claim Stephen had filled only two days before. The sleaze-bag reporter actually had the gull to call the office and fired about ten questions at Andy before she was able to tell him they had no comment and that Miranda wasn't doing any interviews. As soon as Andy hung up she rushed over into Miranda's office closing the glass door behind her.

The sound of someone closing her door was so unusually that Miranda's head snap up ready to slowly torture the poor soul that had taken such a liberty. When she saw Andy the murderous look was calm from first degree to second degree murder. "Andrea?" Miranda's voice was calm revealing nothing unlike her face.

"Sorry Miranda but this is about the divorce, so I didn't think you would want anyone overhearing." Andy rushed through the explanation not wanting to give Miranda another reason to be annoyed by her.

"I see." Miranda said and sat back in her chair obviously waiting for Andy to deliver her news.

"Well I just got a call from a reporter. He's got a copy of the claim and well he obviously started questioning me."

Miranda pursed her lips, anticipating that Andy like previous first assistants wouldn't know how to handle such a big responsibility. "And you said?"

"That we had no comment and you weren't doing interviews. Did I…?" Suddenly Andy became very nervous should she have checked with Miranda before saying anything at all. But as Miranda's lips returned to their normal state Andy breathed a sigh of relieve.

Miranda relaxed a bit. She kept underestimating Andy for some reason. She kept setting high standards thinking she would fail but Andy always seemed to come out on top. "Good. I didn't think it would brake so quickly…Andrea I want you to get together with Leslie. Make sure _Runway _doesn't end up in the gutter."

Andy nodded and left the office for her desk. She sat and went right to work looking through the contact number on file for Leslie's direct number. She stares a the screen for a moment as a strange little thought appeared had Miranda just said that something she had done was good. Andy pushes the thought away continues her search. Once she finds it she turns towards the phone and notices Emily looking at her astounded. "What?" But Emily simply shakes her head and keeps looking at her with disdain. Andy simply turned to the phone she didn't have any time to waste. Miranda had just charge her with keeping the magazine's name out of the mud but Andy was going to make sure to keep Miranda's name out of the mud as well, she cared to too much about Miranda now to let that happen.

* * *

A month and a half later when Andy walked into the office at six in the morning she felt like dropping dead. She had barely slept five hours that night and that was probably the longest she had slept since before Paris. Yeah dropping dead was about the only thing Andy felt up to. This would be about the perfect time to drop dead. Andy and Leslie had done their jobs above and beyond the call of duty. It had taken too many hours and countless telephone calls but finally they had been able to get reporters to back off Miranda and the twins.

Andy grimaced as she remembered the state the twins had been in when Miranda had to interrupt her day to go pick them up. Andy had been in the car at the moment and Miranda hadn't bothered to drop her off somewhere, too preoccupied with the twins to care that Andy was there. Once they had picked up the twins Miranda had decided to take the rest of the day off. Roy had dropped Miranda and the twins at home. Miranda had given Andy a look telling her to fix it. It had surprised Andy that the look was not demanding at all; on anyone else Andy would have said it was a pleading look. Andy had nodded and without thinking took Miranda's hand a squeezed it before saying 'Don't worry Miranda I'll deal with it'. So that's what Andy had been doing for the last month making damn sure the twins weren't subjected to anything like that again. When she had said the words they had only been meant to sooth Miranda but as the days had gone by and Miranda became more and more on edge, more insufferable to everyone except maybe her, she had begun to treat them as a promise. So she had barely slept and ate but she had fulfilled her promise to Miranda. She had dealt with it. It had been a week since the reporters had last followed Miranda or the twins everywhere they went. They still printed all sorts of things of course, this was a story that sold more papers than anything else at the moment, but at least they weren't being harassed.

It had been a week of peace for Miranda and the twins but definitely not for her. Miranda had made damn sure of that. Miranda had insisted that Andy go with her everywhere she went. Ok so considering Miranda had been incredibly decent to her since Paris Andy didn't think there would be a problem. But there was one of course, because Andy had been forced to balance her first assistant duties which required a fair amount of time in front of the computer with following Miranda around like the second assistant was supposed to. It had been the last week, not the entire month of damage control that had worn her out.

By the time Miranda made it into the office at nine Andy had drank two venti size cappuccinos from the Starbucks down the block. Andy was glad to say she was so wired the Elias-Clarke building could probably run on her energy. As she went to meet Miranda in the elevator Andy had a bounce in her step, nothing like seeing Miranda to brighten up her day. Andy didn't feel any of the fear Emily had always hid just under the surface when she faced Miranda. Of course Andy could attribute this to the fact Miranda didn't call her incompetent every other hour. Andy took notes as she they walked back from the elevator. Just outside the office Andy stopped as she noticed Miranda had stopped walking. Miranda's eyes moved from Andy's hair to her Manolo Blaniks, a tiny smile visible.

"You look fetching Andrea." Andy only smiled. The word fetching first used by Miranda as a put down in Paris had now become Miranda's way of saying hello.

"Thank you Miranda." Andy said before they started moving again. She felt like she had just drunk another two cappuccinos.

* * *

Sometime around eleven Miranda walked out of her office demanding her coat and bag from Emily. Once she had her coat on Miranda turned towards Andy's desk to see her starring at. "Andrea…are you coming?" It was the same cool voice but the tone was different. It had come out as a question not a demand or a put down. Miranda heard the small intake of breath from Emily's general direction but ignored it. She waited for Andy to get her coat and bag before walking out of the office.

Walking out of Elise-Clarke Miranda felt frustration run through her when she didn't see the car. She reached for the phone. "I call five minutes ago. Why is it so difficult for you to be where I say at the time I say?" She didn't wait for a response before hanging up. The call wasn't about having a conversation with her driver or even venting her frustration at his incompetence, it was her way of making him hurry up. She saw Andy's scowl out of the corner of her eye. "Stop that Andrea. You're going to get wrinkles."

Andy smiled at Miranda. The woman never ceased to surprise her. Her words could easily be construed as mean but the tone hadn't been cool at all it. There had been humor is Miranda's voice. Before she could decided if she should respond Roy had arrived and they got in the car. Andy sat back as Roy weaved through the streets trying to avoid another reprimand from Miranda. About fifteen minutes into their drive Andy begins to feel a little tingle, she turns towards Miranda and finds that she was in fact starring at her. "Miranda?"

"Thank you Andrea." Andy's eyes went wide. She had never expected to hear those words from Miranda ever again. Andy had after all attributed Miranda saying those words in Paris to the emotional ordeal she had been going through. Andy couldn't have been more delight if she had won the lottery. Maybe just maybe they had found some middle ground and Miranda longer felt the need to so cut and dry with her.

"I was only doing my job." It was only a half truth. Yes it was her job but she had gone beyond anything Miranda could have expected of her. Andy saw as one of Miranda's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose as if in question. "Taking care of you is my job." Andy says trying to explain herself better to Miranda.

Andy hears Miranda chuckles softly. "Don't be absurd Andrea. Taking care of me isn't in your job description. Emily never took care of me." Andy looked intently at her trying to decipher whether it was simply a witty response or if Miranda was fishing for something. Andy knows Miranda is right Emily never took care of Miranda the way Andy has been doing since Paris. Emily always did the job and worshipped Miranda for what she represented but never cared about her. This is what made the difference between them, to Emily working for Miranda brought perks but to Andy working for Miranda was the perk. So doing what Miranda wanted had turned into caring about why Miranda wanted it, into anticipating it, and finally into caring for the woman herself."That's because Emily doesn't seem to see you."

Andy watches mesmerizes as a series of emotions run through Miranda's eyes. "Do you…Do you see me Andrea?"

"Not all of you but enough." She hadn't seen all of Miranda. She was secretly dying to see more but she had seen enough.

Miranda nods in agreement. Andy had apparently seen enough to know her better than anyone. How that could have happened from one moment Miranda didn't know but it had. Miranda felt a shiver run through her at the thought that Andy knows her and cares about her. "Cancel the meeting with Calvin Kline." Miranda's expression was amused. Now that she had come to a decision she felt as if the pieces of a puzzle, she hadn't even known she was solving, had fallen into place.

"Isn't that where we're going now?" Miranda expression change and Andy thought maybe she would bite her head off.

"Not anymore. I'm starving. We're going to lunch." Miranda turn slightly towards Roy, only enough for him to know she was addressing him. She didn't want to look completely away from Andy."Le Bernardin."

Andy felt the car take a sharp turn. Ok being decent to her was one thing, even saying thank you could be explained. But going to lunch? Now Andy was confused. Had Miranda just ask her out or something? No of course not Miranda was simply hungry, too hungry to bother with sending Andy back to the office."We?"

"Well of course Andrea unless you want to jump out of the car." The tone was so icy it was scary but Miranda expression was even more amused than before and the corners of her lips had curled up. But it was the bright eyes that had Andy so captivated she could only nod.

* * *

By the time Friday came around Andy was sure she wouldn't make it till the end of the day. She was going to have to talk to Miranda about the whole going with her every where thing. It was too much. But she didn't want to, Andy was enjoying following Miranda around. The last week had been pleasant to say the least. Andy didn't know why but Miranda was different but she was. She wasn't acting completely out of character but still the was an undercurrent of humor and even sensuality in everything she did and said to Andy when they weren't in danger of being overheard. The words were the same cut throat sarcasm and the icy tone didn't leave Miranda's voice but still it was different. She needed to find a way to not exhausted all the time. Maybe she just need a quite weekend to herself in order to relax, to find some balance.

Andy cracked the vertebras in her neck with more ease than some people could crack their knuckles. Yeah she definitely needed to relax. Emily locked eyes with hers giving her a clear message of disgust. Andy only rolled her eyes at Emily, she was in no mood.

"Emily" Andy saw with satisfaction Emily's pained expression before she covered it; only to roll her eyes much like Emily had done before at the sound of her name being called from Miranda's office a minute later. They got up and walked into the office together, moving almost in sync and stopping at the same stop, they looked like very well dressed dolls.

Miranda barely looked up from her computer screen. "Emily, give Andrea the key to the house. You can go home early."

Andy looked at Miranda in disbelieve then back up at Emily who was trying to hold back an evil grin. How could Miranda do this to her? Emily didn't look half as tired as she did, mostly because she was only doing two-thirds of her job. "Wait what?" It slipped out. She hadn't meant to say it. Dear god this time she had done it. Just because Miranda was being nice to her didn't mean she could question her in front of another employee. "Miranda, I'm so sorry." Andy can feel Emily glace from Miranda to her then back. She was probably waiting to see if Miranda would throw Andy out the window. Andy looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She could always claim she had taken temporary leave of her senses.

Miranda looked intently at Andy and then noticed Emily was looking at her. "I thought I told you to go." Miranda was satisfied to see Emily squirm for the entire minute it took the silly girl to run out of the office. Andy was about to open her mouth but Miranda put up her hand to stop her. She waited until she saw Emily leaving the outer office then looked up at Andy. "Something wrong Andrea?"

This might be the only chance Andy would get to tell Miranda that however much she enjoyed it she couldn't do both her job and a third of Emily's. Her weary mind didn't know whether it was day or night but she knew she didn't want to give up the perk of spending a bit of extra time with Miranda even if it was killing her. She stayed quiet.

"You don't want to take the book to my house?" Miranda said wondering if she hadn't considered everything before deciding to send Emily home. She pushed the thought away she wasn't about to start doubting her decisions.

"It's not that… I'm just… I feel…" Andy started then gave up on expressing her sentiments. What the hell she was already exhausted a few more hours wouldn't kill her.

"You're cranky and feel tried almost faint." It wasn't as if Miranda hadn't noticed the growing dark circles which her first assistant tried to hide with mountains of make-up. Andy's surprise at her words is obvious. It makes Miranda want to laugh. How was it that Andrea remained so wistfully unaware of things? "Wait for the book then take it to my house."

Andy nodded and started to walk away resigned at her fate. "Bring your appetite as well Andrea, I'm cooking."

Andy did a one hundred and eighty degree turn so fast she could have easily fallen. "Sorry?"

Miranda got up rounded the desk to take Andy's hand. "You need to relax Andrea, so I'm inviting you to dinner." She said as she walked out of her office. For the first time in decades Miranda retrieved her own coat and bag. "So I'll see you in few hours?" Miranda waited for Andy to nod before heading out the door.

Andy just stood there looking at Miranda's retreating form. Miranda had just asked her over for diner. She wasn't hallucinating. Andy decided she didn't mind waiting around for the book.

* * *

As she enters the house the great smell of food cooking flooded her sense. The one thing Andy really missed was Nate's cooking. God it smelled wonderful. Andy opened the closest door to hang up the dry cleaning before heading to the back of the house. As she walked into the living room right of the kitchen Andy could see Miranda in full cooking mood. It was surprising how at ease Miranda seemed in a kitchen. For some reason Andy had always assumed Miranda wasn't able to boil water much less prepare an edible meal. Yet there she was doing exactly that. Andy walked to the counter dividing the kitchen from the living room and put the book down. She didn't know what to say exactly. "So what are we eating?" Andy sighs god did her voice have to shake so much.

Miranda looked up from the stove and smiled at an obviously nervous Andy. "Green pasta Mediterranean style."

Andy's stomach chose to make itself known at that precise moment with a loud grumble. Miranda smiled as Andy's cheeks became tinged pink. "Hungry?" She doesn't want to embarrass Andy but she can't hide the humor in the voice.

"Yeah."

"Good now get over here and help me." Miranda says gesturing to an impeccably clean white apron on the counter beside her.

"Oh no Miranda it'll burn." Andy said though she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"What will burn?"

"Whatever you put me to do I'll burn it. Honestly I burn water." Andy picked up the apron and wrapped it around her waist.

"Don't be silly Andrea it's not the water the burns it's the pot." Miranda waits for Andy's smile but it doesn't come instead the woman before her is laughing. The sound is beautiful but the vision is better. Andy's head is thrown back exposing her throat and Miranda's hand itches to touch but she doesn't. "I'm glad to see you think I'm funny."

Andy sobered up almost immediately. Did Miranda think she was laughing at her? When Andy looked she saw Miranda was smiling at her, not angry at all. "Yes I do." She ventured.

Miranda's smile widened. "Now stir the sauce. Don't let it stick."

Andy nodded as Miranda when back to chopping tomatoes and some peppers. Andy hadn't been doing her task more than two minutes when an air bubble rose in the sauce an exploded burning some of Andy's hand. Miranda looked at her at the sound of the spoon falling into the pot and rushed over. She turned down the stove and took hold of Andy's hand wiping it clean to reveal slightly redden skin.

"It's nothing."

Miranda took a closer look at the skin before she was satisfied. "So it seems."

"I told you it would burn."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "You haven't burned anything Andrea. The stove was simply too high. Come on… we have to finish if you want to eat." Andy picks up the spoon again and starts stirring. She was stopped by Miranda's hand moving her own from behind. "You need to do it slowly otherwise air bubbles will build up." Andy swallowed hard as a familiar tingle went through her at Miranda's nearness. Andy heard the sound of feet on the stairs and felt Miranda pull away. Not a minute later there were two identical redheaded girls in the kitchen.

"Oh its you." Andy looked from Miranda to the girl in big-tails. So Miranda's wittiness was hereditary.

Miranda must have read Andy's mind because no sooner had the words left the girl's mouth that Miranda replied. "Caroline don't be rude." Andy saw the girls exchange befuddled looks before Miranda spoke again. "Have you two washed up for dinner?" The girls nodded. "Good. Now take this to the table." Miranda handed the girls four plates and utensils. The girls didn't looked surprised at this so Andy guessed Miranda had them set the table before.

"The school therapist thought I should spend more time with them around the house." There is a sad tone in Miranda's voice.

"Oh" Is all Andy can say because she knows what the twins mean to Miranda and how guilt she felt about the impact the divorce had had on the twins. Miranda cleared her throat and turned back to what she was doing.

Ten minutes later Andy and Miranda emerged from the kitchen each carrying the pasta and bread. After serving everyone Miranda sat down and they ate. After what she had seen in the kitchen Andy wasn't one bit surprised that the food was exquisite. Despite not being surprised she couldn't help the "mmh" that escape her mouth.

Miranda had a big smile on her face. "Good?"

"Very good." Andy swallowed then looked at the girls. "So do you guys always eat dinner so late?"

Caroline not wanting to be reprimanded again looked back at her mother. It was Cassidy that answered. "No but mom said we had a guest coming for dinner so we waited."

Andy made small talk with the girls for the rest of the meal, asking about their day and school. It was past eleven when Miranda sent them up to bed. Andy didn't mind having the girls around at all, they were nice enough. Once alone she didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or frighten. She hadn't made up her mind when Miranda picked up her glass and the bottle of wine and headed for the living room. Andy got up as well not wanting to stay behind.

"I have to go over the book." Miranda said as she grabbed it and sat herself on the couch.

Andy nodded and grabbed her purse. "I should go then."

"No."

"No?"

Miranda closed the book and looked up at Andy. "Stay a while Andrea." She said before padding the spot on the couch next to her. Andy put her bag down again and moved to sit next to Miranda cradling her wine glass.

"I have to get into work early tomorrow we have the Mark Jacobs shoot."

Miranda nodded and took hold of Andy's hand. "This wouldn't take long. Then we can go to bed."

Andy nearly choked on her wine. Did Miranda just say what she thought she said? No, no, no, not possible. "We?"

"We" Miranda said before cupping Andy's face with her free hand and kissing her soundly. Neither could think. Andy was stunned but pleased at the turn of events while Miranda couldn't believe she had been able to resist a whole week from the moment she had realized she wanted Andy, before kissing her. In Miranda's haste to prolong the wonderful pressure on her lips the book fell unceremoniously onto the floor as her tongue sneaked out to play with Andy's. They were both breathless as they pulled back. Miranda had barely pulled some air into her lungs when she leaned over once more to place sweet short kiss on Andy's lips before picking up the book.

"It wouldn't take long, and then we can sleep." Andy nodded as she sank deeper in the warmth of the couch and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. Andy didn't care about sleep anymore all she wanted was to stay in that oh so perfect moment. But Andy new this was only the start. By the time she fell asleep that night she was sure there would be more perfect moments; their second kiss, sharing a bed, falling asleep next to Miranda, and maybe if she was lucky making love to Miranda Priestly for the first time. Yeah, Andy thought, this was just the start.

THE END


End file.
